marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Brant
|gender = Female |DOB = 2001 |DOD = Spring 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |affiliation = *''Midtown News'' |status = Alive |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming Spider-Man: Far From Home |comic = Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude |actor = Angourie Rice}} Elizabeth "Betty" Brant is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology who had also worked as the co-host of Midtown News with Jason Ionello. During her time hosting, Brant had reported on the heroic actions of Spider-Man, as well as the fallout of the Snap and Blip, which she and Ionello were victims of. Brant later joined her classmates on a school trip to Europe, where she had formed a relationship with Ned Leeds. During their trip, the students came under attack from all the Elementals, only to be saved by Spider-Man, who later discovered that these attacks were actually illusions that had been created by Mysterio. Once they were saved, Brant and the rest of their students returned home, while she and Leeds then decided to end their relationship and remain as friends. Biography Midtown News Hosting with Jason Ionello Betty Brant was a news anchor for Midtown School of Science and Technology with her co-host, Jason Ionello. Ionello tried to ask Brant to the upcoming homecoming dance, but she revealed she already had a date. On her lunch break, Brant continued harboring on with Liz Toomes, assisting her as she put up a banner for homecoming in the cafeteria for the planning committee. The next day in gym class, Brant was playing a game with her friends on their Avenger preferences, in which she personally aimed to "F-Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk". Toomes hinted to Brant that she has somewhat of a crush on Spider-Man. Ned Leeds then blurted out that Peter Parker knew Spider-Man.Spider-Man: Homecoming Rescue in Washington 's heroic actions]] In the aftermath of the Washington incident, Brant reported that Midtown's Academic Decathlon team defeated the country's best to win the national championship and also how they survived thanks to the Spider-Man, as she praised him at school. At the homecoming dance, Brant attended the event and was seen dancing with Liz Toomes, Jason Ionello, and Seymour O'Reilly. Later on, Brant came to school following the incidents at Homecoming evening. Brant hugged Toomes goodbye as she cried over her father's arrest, tearfully stating she would miss her friend. The two then parted ways. Arrest of the Shocker ]] Brant and Jason Ionello reported that the Shocker had been found webbed to a school bus by students after the homecoming dance had ended, with various students taking selfies and images with the assailant. Morita, the principal, makes a special announcement where he warns the students to delete the images from all of their social media accounts, lest they were wary of the consequences. It is also revealed that Shocker's Gauntlet was retrieved by Tiny McKeever, who is seen wearing it during the news footage.Spider-Man: Homecoming Deleted Scene Discussing Spider-Man Along with other school topics, Brant and Jason Ionello did a segment on who Spider-Man might be under his mask, and interviewed Roger Harrington, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. Harrington was unaware, Jones states that she is not sure but she has her suspicions, and Leeds stated that the identity of Spider-Man is a mystery no one will ever know. The Snap and the Blip Brant was a victim of the Snap when Thanos snapped his fingers in 2018, but was restored five years later by Hulk.Avengers: Endgame She returned back to the studio where she was recording Midtown News with her partner Jason Ionello. While Ionello proceeded to throw up, Brant calmly asked for a chair to continue presenting.Spider-Man: Far From Home Deleted Scene Europe Vacation Relationship with Ned Leeds To be added Personality To be added Facilities *'Midtown School of Science and Technology': To be added Relationships Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Classmate, Friend and Savior **Ned Leeds - Classmate and Ex-Boyfriend **Michelle Jones - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate and Co-Host **Flash Thompson - Classmate **Brad Davis - Classmate **Josh Scarino - Classmate **Zach Cooper - Classmate **Yasmin Monette - Classmate **Tyler Corbyn - Classmate **Zoha - Classmate **Sebastian - Classmate **Roger Harrington - Teacher **Julius Dell - Teacher **Morita - Principal *Liz Toomes - Former Classmate and Best Friend *Seymour O'Reilly - Former Classmate *Abe Brown - Former Classmate *Charles Murphy - Former Classmate *Cindy Moon - Former Classmate *Sally Avril - Former Classmate *Tiny McKeever - Former Classmate *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector *Dimitri Smerdyakov *Happy Hogan Enemies *Herman Schultz/Shocker *Thanos † - Killer *Elementals **Hydro-Man **Molten Man **Elemental Fusion *Quentin Beck's Crew **Quentin Beck/Mysterio † - Attempted Killer **Gutes Guterman Trivia *In the comics, Betty Brant was a colleague of and Peter Parker's very first love. A year later after they broke up she eventually married Ned Leeds. She even had a brief affair with Flash Thompson, while Leeds was in a time of crisis due to his role as Hobgoblin. **The MCU adaptation of Betty Brant shares similarities with Gwen Stacy from the comics. Behind the Scenes *Betty Brant in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by . References External Links * * es:Elizabeth Brant ru:Бетти Брант Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Students Category:Characters Killed by Thanos Category:Resurrected Characters